I guess I loved you
by Ellana-san
Summary: Un énième OS pour Threads... Sam débarque chez Jack mais ne trouve pas ce qu'elle y attendait... S/J tout du long.


_Hey les gens ! Un os pour Thread (oui encore un) _

**_Mais SURTOUT aujourd'hui c'est anniversaire d'Audéarde alors si vous aimez ce qu'elle écrit (si, si je vous rassure ça lui arrive encore :p) tous à vos MP pour lui souhaiter un super anniversaire !_**

_Pour ce qui est de mon actualité Stargatesque au cas où certain se poseraient la question, je compte publier une nouvelle fic à chapitre bientôt. Et pour ce d'entre vous qui aime Harry Potter, je vous invite à jeter un coup d'œil à Pandore. (oui, je fais ma pub mais… et alors ?^^)_

_Oh et pour lire cet os je vous conseille I guess I loved you de Lara Fabian en fond sonnore!_

_

* * *

_

**I guess I loved you**

Une sensation de flux et de reflux au niveau de l'abdomen. Un creux dans sa poitrine qui exigeait d'être comblé, la torturait d'avoir si longtemps été ignoré. Une certitude ancrée dans son âme qui pulsait, pulsait, cherchant à se libérer de la prison de raison dans laquelle elle l'avait barricadée. Un désir, enfin, non… un besoin qui voulait, qui devait être apaisé.

Elle n'hésitait plus. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle savait.

La mort de Jacob avait balayé tout sentiment de son esprit. Elle n'était pas triste, elle n'était pas anéantie –cela viendrait plus tard, elle était vide. Vide de tout. Vide et détachée du monde qui l'entourait. Sauf, pour cette chose chaude qui battait dans sa poitrine et explosait en vagues douloureuses dans tout son corps, soulagée d'être libre après avoir été tant de temps refoulée, oppressée et reléguée dans un coin de son cœur.

C'était cette chose qui la guidait.

Cette drôle de boule qu'elle aurait presque pu qualifier de vivante tant la chaleur qu'elle dégageait était brûlante et son agitation vivace. Elle lui avait cédé presque immédiatement après qu'ils aient emmené le corps de son père. Et elle n'avait fait que grandir et augmenter en puissance tandis qu'elle faisait ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps… Non, ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver… Elle avait rompu avec Pete dans un état second, s'étonnant du soubresaut de soulagement que fit la sphère incandescente avant de lui imposer totalement sa volonté d'un commandement impérieux.

Et Sam avait obéit. Remontant en voiture, mettant le moteur en marche et parcourant des routes qu'elle connaissait par cœur sans même y penser, étrangère à tout ce qui n'était pas la sensation dans sa poitrine. La boule n'admettait aucune angoisse ou anticipation d'aucune sorte. Elle ne concevait ni doutes, ni rejet. Ce qui devait être fait serait fait, c'était la seule chose censée à faire pour recoller les morceaux épars de ce qui constituait sa vie. Qu'elle ait pu vivre aussi longtemps dans des ruines et ne pas s'en apercevoir était aberrant.

Elle quitta le refuge sûr de la voiture sans même une seconde d'hésitation, se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte et frappa sans reprendre son souffle. Elle était sûre d'elle, et quand bien même son esprit voudrait-il encore lui opposer quelques raisons valables, elle les aurait reléguées à l'écart en un battement de cœur, sachant que la boule chaude ne pouvait pas avoir tort.

La porte s'ouvrit et le simple bruit des gonds qui basculaient envoya un frisson de plaisir le long de sa colonne. C'était fini, enfin. Ou plutôt, ça commençait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Et la sphère rayonnait et rayonnait…

Et une silhouette définitivement pas masculine apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un carton débordant d'affaires diverses dans les bras. Et tout en fronçant les sourcils et en fixant le visage fin et, elle ne put s'empêcher de le noter, beaucoup plus jeune que le sien, de Kerry Johnson, elle sentit la boule s'éteindre en crépitant. Quelqu'un venait de jeter un seau d'eau sur le brasier qui couvait en elle…

« Colonel Carter. » salua la jeune femme, légèrement mal à l'aise mais avec une terrible assurance.

Et pourquoi ne serait-elle pas sûre d'elle-même ? pensa-t-elle, les yeux rivés au carton qui contenait des vêtements de styles divers, une brosse à cheveux et un livre. Curieuse façon de ranger ses affaires, mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi maniaque qu'elle. Le Général n'aimait pas particulièrement son obsession de l'ordre, il semblait qu'il ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans l'agent Johnson.

Et c'était trop tard pour elle.

« Jack est en haut. » enchaina Kerry, apparemment déstabilisée par le silence de la militaire. « Je vais aller le chercher. »

Elle s'effaça pour la laisser entrer mais Sam secoua la tête, un sourire triste lui montant aux lèvres.

« Non. » répondit-elle avec douceur. « Non. C'est inutile. »

Pourquoi faire face à ça ? Elle avait voulu avancer sans lui et elle s'était brûlée les doigts. Il avait eu plus de chance qu'elle. Peut-être qu'il aimait vraiment Kerry… Sûrement… C'était un homme très privé, pour l'inviter à habiter avec lui… Et c'était bien. Elle lui souhaitait d'être heureux. Elle était juste… déçue, blessée et attristée que ce bonheur ne passe pas par elle.

« Je vais m'en aller. » s'entendit-elle dire à l'agent de la CIA de plus en plus perplexe. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je ne… reviendrais pas. »

Elle s'agaça et se félicita à la fois de sa voix stable et assurée, de l'absence de tremblement ou d'émotion dans ses gestes. Militaire jusqu'au bout des ongles, avait un jour commenté Pete un peu amèrement. Et bien, c'était tant mieux.

Elle était détruite, tout son être était brisé… mais elle tenait debout. Elle parlait, marchait et parvenait même à sourire. Et elle tiendrait le temps de s'éloigner de cette femme qui lui avait pris la seule chose précieuse qu'elle avait, la seule et unique… Le temps de se mettre en sécurité, de se cacher pour lécher ses blessures… S'enfuir, peut-être même… S'enfuir ou mourir…

« Colonel… »

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire autre chose, lui offrir sa sympathie ou l'avertir qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir tourner autour de son… compagnon, Sam leva la main. Et comme tous les autres quand elle faisait preuve de son autorité naturelle, Kerry s'interrompit.

« Je ne reviendrais pas. » répéta-t-elle avec fermeté, et une vérité douloureuse s'imprima dans son esprit.

Elle ne reviendrait pas.

Elle allait partir.

Loin, très loin. Là où personne ne la suivrait.

« Samantha… » tenta plus amicalement Kerry, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix, mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Le bruit d'escaliers qu'on descend rapidement retentit jusqu'à elles et l'agent tourna la tête. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Sam pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Le temps que Jack sorte sur le perron et que Kerry lui fournisse des explications, elle était dans la rue. Et la vision de son supérieur et de la rousse plantés sur le seuil de sa… leur maison lui fit mal. Plus encore, l'idée qu'elle l'avait perdu se fit plus présente, plus… pesante. La boule qui l'avait jusque là rassurée de sa douce chaleur s'était transformée en glaçon et remplaçait le sang dans ses veines par des rivières gelées.

Elle avait mal, elle ne ressentait rien.

Elle était morte à l'intérieur, et son cœur battait.

Comprenant finalement que la sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine était due aux larmes qui ruisselaient librement sur ses joues, elle gara la voiture sur le bas côté et laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur le volant, déclenchant la plainte interminable et lugubre de l'avertisseur sonore.

Elle aurait voulu se rouler en boule et mourir.

A tâtons, elle détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière, ignorant les coups de klaxons furieux des véhicules auxquels elle coupait la route. Elle sortit une jambe et puis l'autre, mais elles refusèrent de la soutenir et elle s'écroula au sol. Elle resta là longtemps. Recroquevillée sur la chaussée, pleurant comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré, le bruit et la proximité des voitures qui passaient titillant son sens du danger sans que pourtant, elle ne s'en préoccupe.

Son père était mort et Jack ne l'aimait plus.

Et elle ne savait pas pour quoi elle était le plus accablée, elle ne savait lequel de ces deux faits avait porté le coup de grâce à sa raison vacillante. Alors, elle pleurait. Et elle pleurait. Et quand une voiture finit par s'arrêter, et qu'une vieille femme en sortit pour se précipiter vers elle, Sam fit la seule chose que son esprit lui ordonnait de faire : fuir. Sans un regard pour sa Volvo, abandonnée portières ouvertes, elle bondit sur ses pieds et détala.

Elle ne cessa de courir que quelques rues plus loin quand les sanglots se firent trop forts et trop cassants pour qu'elle puisse tenir le rythme. La nausée lui serrait la gorge et elle voulait disparaître. Elle voulait juste disparaître…

Un regard alentour lui indiqua qu'elle n'était plus très loin de chez elle, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Rentrer pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour préparer un thé, s'asseoir dans son salon vide de vie, dans sa maison qui n'avait rien d'un foyer ? Non… Disparaître était une idée plus attrayante à l'instant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la végétation dense du parc et elle s'y engagea, ignorant les regards curieux et moqueurs des passants qu'elle croisait. Oui, Samantha Carter était en train de sangloter pitoyablement en pleine place publique. Oui, elle hurlait presque de douleur tant celle-ci déchirait son âme et se répercutait dans sa chair et ses os. Oui, elle était une femme détruite, défaite. Oui… elle avait gâché sa vie.

Jack O'Neill ne l'aimait plus.

Et Jacob était mort.

Sans plus de réflexions, elle se laissa aller sur un banc, face à une aire de jeu désertée. Le soir tombait doucement et il commençait à pleuvoir. Elle ne sentait rien. Ni le froid qui engourdissait sa peau, ni l'eau glacée qui se mélangeait à ses larmes et trempait son pull.

Elle ne sentait rien mais, bordel, ce qu'elle avait mal.

C'était injuste, n'est ce pas ? Une injustice totale. Et il avait promis de toujours être là pour elle. Toujours.

Il semblait évident que toujours avait une limite.

Et elle aussi.

Ce soir, elle ne serra pas les dents. Elle ne mordit pas sa joue jusqu'à sentir le sang envahir sa bouche. Envolée la brillante militaire qui pouvait affronter tout et n'importe quoi…. Envolée… Il ne restait que Sam. La fragile et vulnérable Sam. Celle qui avait pleuré et juré et voulu mourir quand sa mère était morte. Celle qui s'était promis de ne jamais plus aimer quand Jonas lui avait brisé le cœur. Celle qui était tombée amoureuse de Jack O'Neill en sachant pertinemment que c'était une erreur mais avait découvert que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé être de l'amour avant de rencontrer ce Colonel cynique, n'était rien d'autre que des feux de paille. Des feux de paille comparés à un brasier. Un brasier qui l'avait consumée.

Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de respirer correctement et ne trouvant pas la force de lutter pour le faire. Et si elle crevait sur ce banc, hein ?! Qui s'en préoccuperait ? Personne ! Ca les soulagerait tous…

« Respirez. » ordonna la voix froide de son supérieur et bien que ce ne soit qu'un pur produit de son imagination, elle obéit. Par habitude. Par lassitude aussi…

Et elle ferma les yeux à s'en faire mal, s'abandonnant à cette chimère qui se dissiperait dès qu'elle ouvrirait les paupières, à ses mains apaisantes qui couraient dans son dos, à ses bras qui la pressaient contre son corps chaud et lui offrait une sécurité dont elle n'aurait jamais rêvé, à sa bouche qui parsemait sa nuque de petits baisers tandis qu'elle enfonçait profondément sa tête dans l'illusion de son épaule, à son odeur quand il se défit de sa veste en cuir pour l'en envelopper…

Elle céda à tout ça en une fraction de seconde et elle se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas devenir folle. Ca simplifierait tout. Elle vivrait avec ce fantôme de Jack. Même un fantasme était préférable à la terrible détresse du vide qu'était sa vie sans lui.

Et elle se blottit davantage contre lui, cherchant inconsciemment à se fondre en lui, souhaitant désespéramment retrouver sa place originelle et y demeurer.

« Sam… » souffla-t-il, et elle laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux parce que l'appeler Sam était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Son imagination dérapait… bientôt, il disparaitrait et elle serait seule sur ce banc, sous la pluie et elle voudrait à nouveau s'effacer…

« J'étais mort d'inquiétude… » marmonna-t-il dans ses cheveux, resserrant un peu plus l'étreinte de ses bras au point que respirer devenait difficile. Mais elle s'en foutait. C'était la plus douce façon de mourir.

« Votre voiture… » continua-t-il mais ses propos n'avaient pas de sens, et surtout, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. « Vous n'étiez nulle part… Je vous ai cherchée partout… et vous n'étiez nulle part. »

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa nuque et la boule de glace en elle fondit jusqu'à irradier d'une douce chaleur. Et elle fronça les sourcils. Parce que jamais une illusion ne provoquerait une sensation aussi réelle.

« J'avais peur que vous ayez fait une connerie… »

Il la serra plus fort encore, la broyant dans sa tendre étreinte et elle comprit. C'était réel. Il était là. Et sa lèvre se remit à trembler, de peur et de tristesse cumulées. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Elle ne voulait pas savoir qu'il était tombé amoureux de Kerry. Elle ne voulait pas entendre qu'il ne l'aimait plus que comme la meilleure amie qu'elle était pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus.

« Je suis morte. » coupa-t-elle d'une voix morne, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

Aussitôt, il l'écarta de lui, la tenant par les épaules à une distance suffisante pour qu'il puisse l'examiner du regard avec attention. Elle frissonna de ce regard qui la parcourait sans autre intention que de se montrer serviable. Il avait peur qu'elle soit blessée, qu'elle se soit infligé à elle-même, volontairement ou pas, des douleurs irrémédiables. Elle inclina la tête pendant qu'il la détaillait, visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, les larmes coulant toujours mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour retrouver son calme.

Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle était détruite ? Qu'elle n'était plus rien ?

Finalement, ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage et finirent par affronter le bleu éteint de son regard. Il fronça les sourcils, perturbé par ce qu'il voyait. Et elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Sa raison lui hurlait de s'enfuir à nouveau, de ne plus jamais croiser la route de cet homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer en lui donnant la clef d'un Eden dans lequel elle n'avait jamais pu mettre un pied. Mais sa raison… Sa raison, elle s'était écroulée à l'instant où elle avait enfin admis qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse sans lui, au moment précis où son père lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours…

Non, Samantha Carter n'avait plus de raison à disposition. Elle n'avait plus que son cœur, et celui-ci était en miettes.

Lentement, il monta la main jusqu'à sa joue et caressa sa peau rougie par le froid. Cette tendresse l'écœura et la fascina à la fois. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, souhaitant préserver le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait, et crevait d'envie de se fondre dans le geste, de le laisser effacer le chagrin et le deuil comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Vous auriez dû m'appeler, Carter… » murmura-t-il doucement.

Et ça rompit le charme. Oui, elle aurait dû téléphoner. Non, elle n'aurait pas dû débarquer chez lui à l'improviste deux fois en deux jours dans l'idée stupide de lui déclarer sa flamme alors qu'il avait une autre femme dans sa vie. Mais il semblait qu'elle n'apprendrait jamais de ses erreurs.

Elle attrapa son poignet et, avec un regret difficile à supporter, l'éloigna de son visage. De même, elle baissa légèrement son épaule et sa main tomba. Elle n'avait plus le droit de chercher du réconfort dans sa tendresse amicale. Il ne lui appartenait plus. Ne lui avait jamais vraiment appartenu.

« Sam ? »

Elle détourna la tête, grimaçant contre ces larmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas être forte. Pas aujourd'hui. Et il était le seul avec qui elle s'autorisait ces instants de faiblesse. Mais elle n'en avait plus le droit maintenant. Plus le droit. Alors si elle ne pouvait être ni forte ni vulnérable, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire… Pourquoi était-il là ? Que voulait-il ?

« Comment… Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? »

Ce fut la seule question qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Parce que ce don qu'il semblait posséder pour toujours la trouver où qu'elle soit dans cette galaxie ne pouvait plus être, n'avait plus de raison d'être. Ce n'était qu'un produit de son imagination ou quelque chose qu'elle avait mal compris.

« Je vous ai cherchée partout. Vous n'étiez pas à la base, pas chez vous… J'ai vu le parc en face et… je ne sais pas… » Sa voix s'adoucit et il attrapa sa main. Elle ne parvint pas à se convaincre de la lui retirer. « Une intuition. »

Une intuition… Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur cette sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que ça arriverait à la tuer… Avec un peu de chance…

Il tira un peu sur sa main et l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras. Comme une poupée de chiffon, elle se laissa aller contre lui. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister. Parce que dans son étreinte, tout semblait toujours plus simple. Elle fermait les yeux, elle sentait son odeur et elle était en sécurité. Aussi facilement que ça.

Mais aujourd'hui son plaisir était gâché par le savoir que jamais plus elle ne pourrait faire ça. Et avec un nouveau gémissement pitoyable, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, cherchant sa chaleur, et se demandant brièvement ce que penserait Kerry quand il reviendrait vers elle avec son parfum à elle imprégné sur ses vêtements.

« Vous êtes frigorifiée… » constata-t-il gentiment en frottant son dos. Mais ça n'aida pas à la réchauffer. Elle était gelée et trempée et elle ne sentait presque plus ses orteils… et elle s'en foutait. « On devrait rentrer. »

Mais elle ne fit aucun geste prouvant qu'elle était décidée à bouger, et son souffle roula brièvement sur son cou alors qu'il détachait un bras de leur étreinte et le dirigeait vers ses jambes dans le but évident de la soulever. La sensation de sa main frôlant sa cuisse la fit bondir en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la porte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la ramène chez elle parce qu'il la déposerait sur le canapé, lui ferait chauffer du thé ou du café et lui collerait la tasse dans les mains avant de s'excuser pour rejoindre la femme qui l'attendait chez lui. Et même si elle ne voulait pas de cette conversation, elle ne voulait pas non plus le perdre.

Il avait beau pleuvoir à verse, elle voulait rester là pour toujours.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle se leva, mettant entre eux une distance respectable. Mais lui n'avait pas bougé, la fixant avec un drôle de regard. Et sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Je savais que ça finirait comme ça. » déclara-t-elle amèrement, luttant pour parvenir à parler malgré l'eau qui dégoulinait sur elle et s'infiltrait dans tous les endroits possibles. « Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, et je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher. »

Tremblante, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et réalisa dans le même mouvement qu'elle avait froid et que la veste de Jack ne lui prodiguait qu'une mince chaleur quand il n'était pas dedans. Lentement, sans geste brusque, son supérieur se leva et fit un pas vers elle. Elle dut lutter pour ne pas reculer.

« Carter… » commença-t-il doucement. « Vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour Jacob… Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

Elle secoua violemment la tête, ignorant le coup de poignard brutal qui la traversa à la pensée de son père. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer cette douleur là maintenant. Celle de la perte de Jack était trop récente, trop… à vif.

« Je n'aurai pas dû… » sanglota-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase. « Je savais que vous me feriez du mal. Je le savais… mais je voulais… je voulais… »

Elle s'arrêta, ne parvenant pas à lutter contre les pleurs qui la secouaient toute entière et menaçaient de la faire s'écrouler. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle manqua se laisser tomber sans grâce, quand deux mains la stabilisèrent.

« Carter, de quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, avec frayeur. Passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et montant sa main libre à son visage, la glissant sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder en face. « Dites-moi ce que j'ai fait, Carter. » supplia-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal… Jamais. Dites-moi… je ferai n'importe quoi… Dites-moi… »

Si elle avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait peut-être répondu franchement à sa question, mais là, elle se contenta de poser ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, le repoussant trop faiblement pour qu'il s'en aperçoive, et secoua la tête.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir sauté d'un avion sans parachute… » marmonna-t-elle, clignant des yeux pour distinguer son visage à travers la pluie et ses larmes. « Et je vais mourir… Je sais que je vais mourir… »

Il soupira, une lueur douloureuse brillant dans ses yeux. Sans doute était-il mal à l'aise de lui faire de la peine… Sans doute aurait-il voulu qu'elle comprenne sans faire de drame… Qu'elle fasse semblant comme il avait fait semblant d'accepter Pete au début…

« Vous êtes complètement incohérente. » lui reprocha-t-il, avec une tendresse qui contrebalançait la dureté des propos.

Elle haussa les épaules, agrippant son tee-shirt avec désespoir.

« Quelle importance… » lâcha-t-elle, entre deux sanglots. « Vous ne comprenez pas… Vous ne comprenez pas… »

« Non. » avoua-t-il à voix basse, il abandonna son menton pour l'attirer contre lui. « Mais vous devez admettre que vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup… »

« Je veux mourir. » implora-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule, incapable de résister à l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle.

Il la garda là quelques minutes, la laissant s'épuiser à pleurer en silence, laissant ses mains voyager dans son dos en une caresse apaisante. Quand elle se fut finalement un peu calmée, s'endormant à moitié contre sa poitrine, il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

« Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec la mort de Jacob, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle secoua lentement la tête, refusant de se redresser pour le regarder. Elle n'aurait rien contre le fait qu'il la soulève et l'emporte maintenant. Elle voulait bien s'endormir dans ses bras. Même si elle devait se réveiller dans une maison vide et froide. Au moins, elle aurait eu ça une fois.

« C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait donc ? Et qui vous a blessée. »

Toujours en silence, elle acquiesça et, lâchant son tee-shirt qu'elle tenait entre ses poings fermés, passa un bras autour de sa taille et agrippa son épaule de l'autre, espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'elle voulait rentrer à présent. Mais il se contenta d'ajuster sa position pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal, Carter. » chuchota-t-il contre son cou, avec sincérité. « Dites-moi ce que c'est, que je puisse me rattraper. »

Il la cajolait. Il la cajolait pour découvrir ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais… il savait déjà, non ? Il devait savoir. Il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle était…

« Vous m'avez laissée tomber amoureuse de vous. » expliqua-t-elle amèrement, le visage toujours enfoui dans son épaule. « Vous m'avez laissée… et je savais que ça finirait mal. Ca finit toujours mal… Je ne voulais pas de l'amour avant vous et… vous êtes arrivé et brusquement, ça ne semblait plus si effrayant et… »

Elle s'arrêta à cours de mots et sentit son petit rire se répercuter dans son épaule. Etait-il en train de se moquer d'elle ?

« Répétez-ça… » demanda-t-il, une supplique douloureuse dans la voix. « Répétez-ça, s'il vous plait… »

Ne pouvant pas croire qu'il manquait de tact au point de rire d'elle aussi ouvertement, elle libéra son bras et donna un bon coup sur la poitrine. Ca n'avait rien d'une frappe amicale et son sourire goguenard disparut aussitôt.

« Ca n'a rien de drôle ! » cria-t-elle, des larmes fraîches brillant dans ses yeux. « Vous m'avez… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, sentant que même dans son état, lui reprocher de lui avoir brisé le cœur était un peu trop mélodramatique. Alors à la place, elle leva la main qui martelait sa poitrine et prit une inspiration douloureuse.

« Laissez-moi. » exigea-t-elle « Laissez-moi tranquille. »

Et elle voulut s'écarter. Mais ses bras la retenait fermement prisonnière et elle était trop faible pour gagner ce combat là, alors elle finit par s'immobiliser, plantant son regard suppliant dans ses yeux.

« Laissez-moi partir. »

« Jamais. » répondit-il fermement, une détermination farouche inscrite sur chaque trait de son visage. « Jamais. » répéta-t-il avec plus de force, la défiant de protester.

« Je ne dois plus vous aimer, vous ne comprenez pas ?! » Le hurlement monta du fond de son ventre, déchirant sur son passage tout ce qui restait d'encore intact en elle. « Je n'ai plus le droit ! Elle… »

Une bouche avide se posa sur la sienne, étouffant les mots qu'elle n'avait pas encore prononcés. Et elle lutta d'abord. Elle lutta pour repousser ces lèvres qui la torturaient, ces mains qui exploraient sans qu'elle les y ait invitées, cette langue qui se battait avec la sienne et ne comprenait pas qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça… Et puis… Et puis… Quelque chose se rompit en elle. Elle était fatiguée, usée… et lui, et ça… c'était ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Et trop tôt, il recula, la laissant haletante et tremblante.

Et dans un éclair de lucidité surprenant, elle réalisa que c'était _ça_, l'amour.

« Je me battrais. » déclara-t-il brutalement, une lueur de désir mêlé de rage dansant dans son regard. « Je me battrais si c'est ce que tu veux. Je t'offrirai une bague si ça peut te convaincre de rendre la sienne à Pete. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu le quittes, et je n'aurai aucune pitié pour lui. Je ferai ce que tu veux, Carter. Tout ce que tu veux. Je ne prendrai que ce que tu voudras me donner. Je démissionnerais. Je ferai n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi… Alors si tu m'aimes vraiment, Carter… Si tu es certaine que je te rendrais plus heureuse que Pete, tu dois me le dire. Tu dois me le dire parce que Dieu sait que si tel est le cas, je vais expliquer à ce flic pourquoi il peut repartir à Denver. »

Choquée, elle le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai rompu avec Pete, cet après-midi. » s'entendit-elle répondre.

Un sourire satisfait s'épanouit sur les lèvres du Général, et sans attendre ou se soucier de son approbation, il se pencha vers elle et captura sa bouche. Elle répondit spontanément au baiser cette fois, se perdant dans la pléiade de sensations qui s'offraient à elle. C'était plus tendre que la première fois, plus langoureux. Une promesse tacite qui remua son âme.

Front contre front, ils souriaient tous les deux, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'orage qui tonnait au dessus de leurs têtes ou à leurs vêtements dégoulinants de pluie qui ne les protégeaient plus vraiment du froid. Sam n'avait pas froid. Elle avait chaud, elle était bien. Elle était à sa place. Et puis, comme un nuage que l'on chasse mais qui revient toujours à l'attaque, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là au départ lui revint en mémoire.

« Et Kerry ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il fronça les sourcils, son sourire heureux s'altérant légèrement.

« Je l'ai blessée, je crois… » avoua-t-il à mi-voix. « Je ne voulais pas de… Je ne voulais rien de sérieux… Et elle a compris quand elle t'a vue. Ce n'était pas… Je ne… Je n'ai jamais aimé d'autres femmes que toi. » D'une main hésitante, il caressa sa joue. « Tu es la seule et unique. Ca fait plus de huit ans que tu es la seule et unique. »

« Mais elle avait un carton. » contra-t-elle, inclinant la tête machinalement pour accentuer la caresse. « Avec des affaires. Elle emménageait. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, perdu. « Non ! Elle était venue chercher ce qu'elle avait laissé chez moi. Non, Sam… On a rompu, hier. »

Elle ferma les yeux, soufflant doucement.

« C'est pour ça que… Carter, tu as cru qu'elle venait vivre avec moi ? »

Lentement, elle acquiesça et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était épuisée. Et maintenant qu'elle savait que Jack ne la quitterait pas, la douleur inhérente à la mort de son père pulsait violemment dans sa poitrine.

« Je suis fatiguée. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, laissant tomber le sujet sensible de Kerry Johnson.

« Rentrons à la maison. » dit-il en l'entrainant gentiment dans la bonne direction.

Elle leva la tête, une interrogation dans les yeux. Et elle trouva la réponse dans le regard tendre et hésitant qu'il posait sur elle.

« Oui. » dit-elle « Rentrons à la maison… »

Parce que maintenant, elle avait une maison.


End file.
